Love letters to Brooks Bears
Love letters to Brooks Bears 2016 Dear 89 Backpack, I have always loved you best because you were the first bear I learned to recognize. My 2013 folder is almost all pics of you! Your easy nature is quite endearing. You have always reminded me of a handsome young man who has no idea how lovely he is and is relatively clueless around the girls. Your habit of rock sitting is so precious, even late in the season when its more of a rock flopping. I just love seeing you in your favorite fishing spot in the far pool, with that distinctive forward lean... so eager! Your ombre coat in the early season is something any designer on Project Runway would be proud to have made. And that little smile you always have?....mmmm. Dear Otis 480, I have always loved you best because you are a constant, a rock. I seem to hold my breath till you arrive each season, and when you do, all is right with the world. You know how to get out of the way when necessary and when to tell somebear off. As a practitioner of zen you have a calming influence on me especially when you doze off in situ. I just love watching your grey shoulder pads get more prominent as the season progresses and when you are in the jacuzzi that upper lip is to die for. I even love how you chew with your mouth open and let salmon bits drip down. When you splashed that crow this season, I knew you were the bear for me. Dear 410, I have always loved you best because we are both older and either rather bright or very lucky to have survived quite a while under trying circumstances. We have a similar shape but still have a man who wants us. You float around Brooks doing as you please when you please. You are a great napper, both lying in and out of the water! You know when to get out of the way of trouble, when to ignore it, and when to fight back. And who could possibly resist loving that face with your double chin and your breathe rite strip? Dear 775 Lefty, I have always loved you best because you burst onto the scene like a whirling dervish! So hungry, so frustrated and at a loss as how to fish the falls. But within a very few weeks you pretty much gave up fish theft and fished the lip and the jacuzzi and the far pool like a champ. You snorkled, used dash and grab, and even dived! I figure you must be a rather bright fellow, if a tad rambunctious. Your muzzle is uniquely handsome and you are always good for a laugh. Aside: I even liked that bit of greenery that tenaciously stuck to your wound that fist season. Dear 856, I have always loved you best because you are The Man! No lady can possibly resist your extremely determined charms! And no one can clear the falls of the rabble like you do! You are the master of all you survey! Enjoy it while you can dear....and I hope you have made adequate plans for an easy transition to retirement. Maybe you should consult with Otis. Dear 409 I have always loved you best because you are the queen of lip fishing. Plus, we see your picture everywhere! You are the photographer's darling! When you raise that paw and bat at the water, what a girl! I have never figured out if the bat was to call the fish or to say "Oh s$%# missed one!" Watching you raise those two hellions this year has convinced me you are a mother after my own heart. Give them space to spread their wings and they will grow up tough and competent. Good luck with that! Dear Grazer 128, I have always loved you best because you are such an elegant classic beauty. Watching you mature these past seasons has been such a joy. From your lolling on the far rock, to trying out the jacuzzi as a young girl, to your wooing of BP, to now being the excellent young mother of 3 troublesome littles. I do hope your family survives the trials ahead intact and they don't give you a heart attack in the process. Dear Walker 151, I have always loved you best because you are such q busy guy! Always moving from here to there. Last season I don't think I ever saw you catch a fish at the falls.... just walk through, suddenly there and then gone! Your habit of greeting others is quite endearing, and watching you play with all comers is a joy to behold. Those bat ears of yours, that cute short muzzle and that luxurious unmarked dark coat.... you are turning into wonderful well rounded fellow and I hope that hussy 289 can continue to appreciate a good man when she has one! Dear Chunk 32, I have always loved you best because of that massive derriere, especially mid season when you have forgotten to take off your red pajama bottoms. And what other bear blows bubbles and sleeps on a rock pillow in the middle of the river? Way to be unique! You have tried to move up the hierarchy this season and have lost some of your playfulness in return for a good jolt of testosterone, but it's OK. It is your destiny. Keep at it! Go forth and multiply! Dear 273, I have always loved you best because I sensed your trepidation at having that tiny bothersome creature tagging along after you trying to get a ride, sticking to you like glue as you attempted to go about your regular daily business. But watching you fall in love with the little bugger was a joy to watch. You taught him curiosity about his surroundings and raised him to be quite a sturdy and competent little guy. Dear 402, I have always loved you best because you reminded me of a mom who lived down the street once. Her kids were just too much for her and they ran ragged around the neighborhood attaching themselves to any family that served up a fat peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch. But she persevered just as you have. Lyn Gulbransen